Tu étais mon nouveau rêve
by Lydia Shilder
Summary: Uchronie, OS d'une auteure qui voyait une Orihime pas si cruche qu'elle en a l'air ! Mignon et romantique.


**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Me voici pour cet OS sorti de mes plus vieux placards ! Je l'ai écrit il y a de cela deux ans déjà et je l'ai retrouvé en farfouillant. Comme le dit le résumé, c'était ma période IchiHime, donc, oui, aujourd'hui, cette rousse à pastèques m'agace quelque peu. Enfin, il peut tout de même y avoir des fans ! C'est pourquoi, fan du IchiHime, je te dédie cet OS.**

**Bonne lecture ! ;) **

* * *

Introduction :

L'Uchronie. Cette forme très développée de science-fiction consiste à raconter le monde actuel mais aussi de le conter comme si le passé avait été autre chose que ce que nous savons maintenant.

Exemple : Si César avait perdu face aux Gaulois, que ce serait-il passé ensuite ? Ou, et si Ichigo avait vaincu Aizen mais qu'au final, il avait perdu ?...

[Flashback] :

Il avait trouvé. Après avoir accepté que Zangetsu, sa propre épée, le transperce, notre héros avait enfin acquis la dernière technique de combat que tout shinigami redoutait un jour d'avoir à utilise. Qu'elle soit sous la forme de leur épée ou celle d'un autre, pour Ichigo, elle était la puissance éphémère...L'ultime et final Getsuga Tenshô… Si un ange de la mort, quelque soit son niveau de puissance devait un jour requérir à cette « botte secrète », il perdrait alors tous ses pouvoirs de shinigamis et serait alors condamné à une vie de mortel sur la Terre jusqu'à sa mort qui viendrait beaucoup plus tôt qu'à la Soul Society. Vous seriez renié, faible : insignifiant. Personne n'avait réussi à l'atteindre et même si la force qu'elle dégageait était incommensurable, c'était le dernier sacrifice.

Les cheveux du beau et roux jeune homme avaient poussé et il avait grandi. Son allure était impressionnante et il avait atteint un niveau de puissance et de contrôle sur son pouvoir qu'aucun ange de la mort n'avait effleuré pour le moment (à part Aizen mais que l'on ne peut plus trop considérer comme un shinigami après son infâme trahison). Il alla voir Orihime. S'il devait mourir, s'il devait être renié et brisé, alors il voulait lui avoir déjà exprimé ce qu'il ressentait pour elle…Depuis tant de temps déjà… La jeune fille portait toujours son uniforme de Las Noches , noir et blanc. Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait d'une beauté fascinante. Ses beaux cheveux roux voletaient au vent, libérés…Comme elle…La voir enfin ici, simplement et non dans une cellule, terrée dans le Palais d'Aizen, lui rendait une sérénité bienvenue.

- Inoue…souffla-t-il.

- Kurosaki-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix vibrante d'une joie et d'un bonheur mal contenu.

Une boule se forme dans la gorge du jeune homme…Cette voix…Cette voix si douce, si tendre qui lui avait toujours redonné courage, qui lui avait dit de ne pas mourir et qui lui avait appris que quand on tombe, quoi qu'il puisse advenir, on se relève…Cette voix, oui, elle était sa chaleur, sa source d'espérance…La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans la chaleur du torse du jeune éphèbe :

- Kurosaki-kun…murmura-t-elle comme pour se prouver à elle-même qu'il était bien là, prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour elle…pour protéger tout ce qu'il aimait…

- Inoue…Je dois te parler…susurra-t-il en lui caressant la chevelure d'une main douce.

Aussitôt, elle releva la tête vers lui. Dans les tréfonds de ses belles prunelles grises, presque noires, brillait un chagrin de petite fille inconsolable. Une larme s'échappa de son œil et Ichigo l'essuya avec un sourire rassurant :

- Je sais…chuchota-t-elle, mais…promets-moi de me revenir vivant. Je sais que tu dois te battre contre Aizen et que tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre et ramener l'ordre à la Soul Society et dans notre monde réel…Mais…C'est trop dur…

- Je ne peux te le promettre…Pas cette fois-là…Mais, je ne voulais pas parler de cela Orihime…

Ses larmes se séchèrent et elle lança un regard interrogateur à Ichigo. Se penchant légèrement, il effleura ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. La jeune fille fut d'abord atteinte par une agréable surprise puis se laissa bien vite aller à cette tendre et chaude étreinte. Il n'avait rien de sauvage ou de ravageur, juste beau. Juste un délicat au revoir. Chaste et innocent, romantique et calme. Même si les mains d'Ichigo tremblaient d'excitation, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. S'ils approfondissaient encore, il ne pourrait plus partir...et l'humanité serait néant. Quand ils se séparèrent, un soupir tremblant s'échappa de leurs lèvres de concert.

- Ichigo…murmura-t-elle, transportée.

- Orihime…Tu ne sauras jamais combien de nuits j'ai passé à rêver de cet instant, tu ne sauras sûrement jamais non plus combien de temps je t'ai désirée, toi qui représente l'innocence incarnée…Combien de temps j'ai voulu te dire mais où je n'ai pas pu…Non, tu ne le sauras jamais…Mais maintenant, alors que je ne sais si je vais mourir ou non, je vais te le dire. Parce que nous en avons besoin tous les deux…

Les yeux d'Orihime pétillaient tels deux étoiles dans la nuit noire, tels deux diamants dans le vide. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Ichigo. La voir et lui dire avant de sûrement partir…Devant cette vision de la belle, il décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et de, sans retenue aucune, dévoiler sa passion.

- Orihime…Je t'aime…Tu sais, dans les séries télévisées, l'homme dit toujours à la femme qu'il a toujours su…et bien, aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour…

Posant un genou à terre et tenant fermement la main de la belle dans sa main, il susurra d'une voix rauque d'émotion :

- Inoue…J'ai toujours su !

- Oh…Ichigo…

Il se releva et son regard redevint grave avec regret. Il se fit violence pour ne pas l'enlacer et partir avec elle pour un nouveau monde, rien qu'à eux, pour eux, où ils fonderaient une famille...

- Juste te le dire avant de partir…Je reviendrai…En tout cas, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te revoir encore une autre fois…

Il fouilla maladroitement dans les plis de son habit d'Ange de la Mort qui avait lui aussi évolué après qu'il ai acquis l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshô. Il en sortit un écrin de velours noir et le tendit à la jeune fille qui était totalement abasourdie :

- Prends. C'est pour toi…Je l'ai avec moi depuis…la mort de ma mère…Elle lui appartenait et elle aurait été heureuse de voir que je l'offrais à une personne chère à mon cœur et que j'aimerais sûrement jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Que ce soit en tant que mortel ou en tant que Shinigami…Aujourd'hui, elle te revient. Ma...mère serait sûrement heureuse de voir à qui je la lègue.

D'une main fébrile, Orihime ouvrit la petite boîte et y découvrit un anneau d'or serti d'une gemme noire et où reposait en son centre un rubis d'une finesse extrême. Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux d'Orihime :

- Oh…Ichigo…Elle est…

- Presque aussi belle que toi, même si je doute que cela soit possible…

Avec un soupir de bonheur, elle voulut se la passer au doigt mais son amour intervint :

- Attends ! C'est à moi de le faire…

Sentir le contact chaud des doigts de Kurosaki-kun sur sa peau donna un frisson à Orihime que le jeune homme perçut. Relevant les yeux vers sa dulcinée, il se noya dans le gris de ses prunelles et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec cette fois une passion fiévreuse qui leur fit tourner la tête à tous les deux. Leur baiser s'intensifia et Ichigo put y sentir la détresse de la belle jeune fille mais aussi son amour. Un amour brûlant d'espoir. Ce baiser scella leur folie amoureuse comme un pacte sacré et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Ichigo dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas pleurer devant celle qui faisait maintenant battre son cœur. Il recula d'un pas et avant qu'Orihime ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lui chuchota :

- Attends-moi…Mon amour…Tu es mon nouveau rêve…

- Ichigo ! Att… !

Mais le passage se ferma derrière lui, la laissant seul avec une douce sensation de chaleur sur ses lèvres et la bague du jeune homme à son annulaire…

[Fin du Flashback]…

La jeune fille attrapa le bouquet de roses rouges sur la table de la cuisine, le regard vide et morne. Comme elle le faisait chaque soir, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, descendit les marches et apparut sur la rue qui menait au centre-ville. Beaucoup de personnes se dirigeaient vers le bourg, des rires fusaient de ci de là, des sourires heureux; mais Orihime passait comme un fantôme au milieu de la foule…Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis sa disparition…Lui…

Elle passa devant un couple d'adultes qui s'embrassaient une dernière fois avant de se séparer pour que l'un aille faire les courses et pour que l'autre parte récupérer leurs enfants à l'école…Ils ne le savaient pas, mais peut-être que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, qu'ils se touchaient…Non, ils n'en avaient pas conscience…Pour eux, ils ne seraient jamais séparés, ils se retrouveraient toujours…

- Que le monde est crédule…songea-t-elle alors qu'elle remontait l'avenue bondée en contre-sens et qu'elle se faisait bousculée, ballottée…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle parvint à s'extraire de cette masse grouillante. Et encore un temps plus tard, elle y arriva…_Là-bas_…Le cimetière de Karakura…Elle poussa le poratail qui grinça, bruit qui lui était alors devenu familier…Elle ne tarda pas à trouver sa tombe…Toujours là, fière et droite, comme celui qui y reposait et qui avait été le plus beau de tous les hommes aux yeux de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne parte et qu'il ne laisse derrière lui le néant…Le vide…Les ruines, les cendres d'un amour éphémère…Qui n'avait pas duré assez longtemps aux yeux d'Orihime. Car elle était là, devant sa tombe et la bague qu'il lui avait offert juste avant de partir à la mort toujours et éternellement présente à son annulaire…Un lamentable « Kurosaki-kun » fut tout ce qui parvint à sortir de la barrière tremblante de ses lèvres.

Oui, il avait gagné mais il avait perdu…Oui, c'était une victoire mais dans le cœur d'Orihime, c'était une défaite…Ichigo avait mis toutes ses forces dans la bataille et il avait vaincu le traître et félon Aizen mais il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures et y avait succombé. Telle avait été l'horrible et terrible échéance de la bataille…Pour que le monde se remette en orbite, il avait fallu qu'une étoile plus courageuse et plus forte que les autres se décident à agir, à se sacrifier. Mais cette étoile avait payé le prix de sa bravoure par sa mort…

Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol et elle ouvrit le chemin à ses sœurs…Orihime resta des heures sur la tombe, à pleurer comme une âme en peine jusqu'à ce que le vent froid de la nuit la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle se décida enfin à déposer les fleurs de l'amour sur cette tombe. Elle repartit vers la grille, se retourna une dernière fois et murmura :

- Toi aussi, Ichigo... Tu étais mon nouveau rêve…

* * *

**Bon, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est tout mignon, tout gentil, huh ? Oui oui, j'étais encore toute innocente à cette période révolue... u^u **

**Reviews maintenant et merci d'avoir lu ! ;)**


End file.
